bookwormadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lex
Lex is the main protagonist of the Bookworm Adventures series (both games) and is the character played by the player. The dialogue in the game is told from his perspective. While he remains the main protagonist throughout the game, his motives change often. Bookworm Adventures (Books 1-3) * In Book 1, Lex's goal is to save Cassandra. * In Book 2, Lex's goal is to find the "weapon of awesome power", which we later find out is the Scimitar of Justice. * In Chapters 1-9 of Book 3, Lex's goals are to save Professor Codex and stop Dracula. * In Chapter 10 of Book 3, Lex's goals are to defeat Professor Codex and save Cassandra once and for all. Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2 (Books 4-6) * In Book 4, Lex follows a strange portal that allows characters to exit books and enter the real world. These portals are later found out to be Rifts. * In Books 5 and 6, Lex attempts to discover what makes Rifts and destroy it, whatever it may be. ** The Queen of Hearts (the final boss of Book 4) guides Lex into Book 5 by telling him about the Rifts. ** Jade Emperor guides Lex into Book 6 by naming him Great Sage of the Word and telling him to continue on for the sake of saving "all of their worlds". Physical Appearance Bookworm Adventures * Lex's skin is a normal green color. (although sometimes the green color is oversaturated) * He has a small, red bow tie. * He has slightly shiny gold glasses. * His body does not transform when making especially powerful attacks. Bookworm Adventures, Vol. 2 * Lex's skin is a lighter shade of green. * His bow tie does not change its appearance. * His gold glasses are shinier. * His body transforms into different shapes when making especially powerful attacks. Previous Lex In Chapter 5 of Book 6 in Volume 2, it is revealed that Lex accidentally entered a time loop and he ends up fighting himself. The enemy is named Previous Lex and, despite being Lex, it is the easiest boss in the entire game (and one of the weakest opponents overall), with only four hearts of health and one attack that causes a quarter-heart of damage. (which can be voided easily) Trivia *Lex made a cameo in Plants vs. Zombies as one of the objects in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. **He made another cameo in the iPad and iPod Touch versions of Plants vs Zombies. **In Underwater Grotto level 46 in Zuma's Revenge, look carefully and you will see a stone version of Lex. **He can be the least or most powerful character, due to the various degree of damages by the players. If the words were longer and stronger, Lex could instantly annihilated his enemies with all hearts (even higher than 30 hearts). **Lex can reach more powerful and durable, he can reach 30 hearts if the players patiently upgrade him with a method: Death Loop **It would be more interesting if the creator let The Previous Lex at the decent degree of all bosses as he is 20 to 30 hearts, have various attacks and elemental effects with above average degree of damages. Or let him as the EvilLex. **In the Chapter 5, Book 6. It's seem the player is the boss to the Previous Lex. Gallery Previous Lex Avatar.jpg|Previous Lex Avatar Lex.png|Lex Old Avatar Untitled2.png|Lex in Plants vs. Zombies Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Special Enemies Category:Voice rivalry Category:Males Category:Females